Data networks, specifically data center networks, are commonly used in today's world with the advent and proliferation of internet use. Data centers generally comprise a plurality of servers arranged in a network, known as server farms. Data centers with server farms are essential to the functioning of information handling systems in different applications and sectors in the modern economy.
Data center networks commonly come in various structures or architectures. Data center networks are commonly set up in multi-tier architectures such as two tier, three tier, four tier arrangements. Three tier and four tier arrangements are very commonly used. Data center networks, in particular, the nodes or servers in the network are arranged in various topologies. Data integrity and data processing speed are essential requirements for today's applications. Therefore it is becoming increasingly necessary to be able to detect data congestion in the data center network and select data paths or information paths through the network to increase the speed of processing a request.